The day in life of Jeremy, Chapter 1
by ScarletScorpio91
Summary: Long ago in a regular universe, I Jeremy, lived a normal life, wasn't doing much, until 1 night when I was in bed, a portal sucked me in, waking up from this, the last thing I saw was the inside of the portal and before I knew it, I was in a strange place, and then I wonder, will I ever get back home, or will I stay here, well you'll have to find out for yourselves viewers.


TDILOJ: Chapter 1 Exploring Gensokyo pt.1

(long ago in a distant land, I jeremy, just a regular guy, just minding my own business, went around, doing chores in the house, etc. after I went to bed 1 night, a portal opened up and sucked me in, I woke up only to see myself falling into another portal, eventually I end up at the human village, and this is where this crap starts)

Jeremy: Ok time to start walking into the forest.

(Jeremy enters the forest, and starts walking until he sees a few signs)

Jeremy: Hmm, let's see here, the signs lead to a different path, left sign says Marisa's house, middle sign says Alice's house, and the right sign says hakurei shine, hmm, this must be a joke, I couldn't be, could I?

(Jeremy goes around looking a branch to hit himself in the head with, but to no avail, not knowing he walked to where marisa's house is at)

Jeremy: Crap, I better not be lost or else.

(Jeremy continues moving onto marisa's)

Jeremy: Ah, I got it (a bird flies by), up now I don't.

(someone is coming)

?: Who's there ze. (looks around to see if someone was outside her yard)

Jeremy: (still hiding, peaks in the bush to see a female in black and white with a witch hat, long blonde hair) son of a gun it's marisa kirisame, which means only one thing, sweet komachi's breasts I'm in freaking gensokyo.

Marisa: Ah ha gotcha alice (looks in the bush where jeremy is) wait your not alice.

Jeremy:(in mind) Crap my cover's blown, i'm standing near marisa, hopefully she'll be nice, or i'm pretty much in for a master spark in the face

Marisa: What are you doing here kid, stand up.

(jeremy stands up)

Jeremy: Ok 1 I ain't a kid, besides i'm taller than you are. and 2 I went to explore the forest.

Mind: Oh really, you sure you didn't want to find someone and stab them behind the back.

Jeremy: No.

Marisa: Um who are you talking to ze.

Jeremy: No one.

Marisa: Okay?

Jeremy: Oh right I forgot my manners, my name is Jeremy.

Marisa: And i'm?

Jeremy: I know who you are, your Marisa Kirisame, the human who I can't tell if she's a witch or a sage or a sorceress.

Marisa: And how do you know who I am?

Jeremy: Hmm I don't know, maybe from games, or from a guy named ZUN.

Marisa: What are you a fan of mine ze?

Jeremy: No, maybe, idk look sorry I punched your door, but I got hastily, and bored.

Marisa: It wasn't a strong punch was it?

Jeremy: No.

Marisa: Hehe.

Jeremy: Um avoiding that because I get ticked off easily.

Mind: I think you mean get pissed off alot.

Jeremy: Shut it you.

Marisa's Mind: What a weirdo, talking to himself.

Marisa: So um you want to come to my house?

Jeremy: Sure, and do you have a broom?

Marisa: Mhm.

Jeremy: Can I use it.

Marisa: No.

Jeremy: Ok.

(so jeremy and marisa go into marisa's home, both sitting at a table)

Marisa: So tell me how did you get here exactly?

Jeremy: I don't know, I was asleep during the time being and then when I woke up, I wasn't at home anymore.

Marisa: Ok, another question why you wanted my broom anyway ze?

Jeremy: (speaks quietly to himself) oh nothing I wasn't gonna use it to repeatedly beat the crap out of myself if that's what you meant.

Marisa:... Okay?

Jeremy: Sorry?

Marisa: Ok so you weren't going to use my broom and fly away somewhere ze?

Jeremy: No, besides I lack riding on a broom, doesn't feel right to me.

Marisa: Um if you want I can teach you?

Jeremy: Maybe later, right now I'm trying to get somewhere.

Marisa: Where?

Jeremy: The Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Marisa: Why you want to go there?

Mind: Yeah jeremy tell her.

Jeremy: To meet s. Izayoi.

Marisa: The maid, why?

Jeremy: I like her.

Marisa: Okay your funeral ze.

Jeremy: Huh?

Marisa: Nothing.

Jeremy: Actually before I do that I want to meet other people at gensokyo.

Marisa: Ok when?

Jeremy: Can I stay here for the night?

Marisa: Why?

Jeremy: I might get lost if I go out there again.

Mind: You can always go back to the human village you know.

Jeremy:(in mind) No, screw that, I like marisa's house, it's much better than a wooden house.

Marisa: *sigh* Ok fine. But no trying to do me or something okay.

Jeremy: Why the heck would I do that?

Marisa: Isn't that what men usually attempt to do?

Jeremy: Some do, others don't, besides I just met you.

Mind: Liar.

Jeremy: Shut it you.

Marisa: Still talking to yourself ze.

Jeremy: Sorry.

Marisa: That's ok.

Jeremy: Yay.

Marisa: *yawn* I think we should get some rest it's getting late.

Jeremy: Yeah your right ze.

Marisa: Hey no saying ze ok.

Jeremy: Ok.

Marisa: So um you brought your night clothes or something?

Jeremy: Yup.

Marisa: Ok then we're good, I don't think I have a spare pair of clothes that can fit you.

Jeremy: Nah that's ok I brought what I needed in my backpack.

Marisa: Ok then um I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight, wait do you have a futon?

Jeremy: Yeah I figured as much I bring it with me.

Marisa: Ok then good night Jeremy.

Jeremy: Good night Marisa.

(a few hours later with a cloud bubble of jeremy and marisa)

Mind: Hmm, so what is jeremy dreaming tonight?

(sees jeremy training with marisa on how to use the master spark)

Jeremy: Love sign: Master spark.

(jeremy holds both hands out, nothing comes out)

Jeremy: Crap, oh right I remembered something. To use the master spark I need 1. a item to I like. 2. focus my attention to something. and 3. aim at the person or object you hate and say master spark.

Marisa's Mind: Hmm, he's still trying to learn the master spark, I wonder if he does succeed in doing it, I wonder what else I can teach him, for a notable fee of course.

(jeremy goes into marisa's house and looks in his bookbag)

Jeremy: ah ha I got it(pulls out a blue umbrella from his bookbag) sweet, now let's test it out.

(jeremy comes back outside)

Marisa: That was fast.

Jeremy: Just needed to get something from my bookbag that's all.

Marisa: ok then show me what you got then ze.

Jeremy: ok I can do this(pulls out his umbrella) Love sign: Master sp?

(the dream ends, waking jeremy up, Morning 9:30 am)

Jeremy: Darn it I almost had it, wait a tick(get's up and looks for his bookbag) where is it, where is it?

Marisa: (walks out of her room) Um what are you doing ze.

Jeremy: I found it(pulls out his blue umbrella)

Marisa's mind: Is he gonna do, nah.

(jeremy goes outside, marisa follows along with)

Jeremy: Ok just like in my dream, except the part of me waking up. Ok now focus(jeremy focuses his sight on a nearby tree, jeremy holds his umbrella with two hands and points at the tree)

Marisa: Stop.

Jeremy: Aw man I was gonna try the master spark out.

Marisa: Oh, thought you were gonna try master spark out on yourself?

Jeremy: A smart person would never try an attack move among themselves less they have a clone ability or have high defense, like tenshi.

(Jeremy puts his focus back on the tree)

Jeremy: Love sign: Master spark?

(nothing happened)

Jeremy: Oh what the heck man, grr?

(the tip of the umbrella unleashes a small beam out thus hitting a few trees)

Marisa's mind: Hmm not bad for a beginner.

Jeremy: Woah, that nearly blew off abit of my shirt.

Marisa: Well you got alot to learn before you can master that spellcard.

Jeremy: Ik but yet i'm more of a melee fighter, but master spark is the only good spellcard to me that reminds me of *beep* *beep* beep*.

Marisa: Um ok, let's go meet alice.

Jeremy: Ok.

(jeremy and marisa go back to the house and get dressed)

Marisa: You ready jeremy?

Jeremy: Yup.

Marisa: Ok let's go.

Jeremy: Kay.

(so jeremy and marisa went to alice's house)

Marisa: Ok jeremy you go knock on alice's door ok, i'll watch.

Jeremy: Ok marisa I respect your wishes, besides ik about you and alice so I understand, also before you ask the internet, that is all.

Marisa: ok? Well wear this(puts her hat on him)there.

(jeremy goes to alice's door and knocks on alice's door)

?: (goes to the door and sees and witch hat) Marisa?

Jeremy: Yep that's me Marisa kirisame here.

Mind: Smooth move romeo.

Jeremy:(in mind) Shut up voice in my head.

Alice: -sigh-

Jeremy: Hello my name is Jeremy, you must be Alice Marigtoid, sorry can't say your last name right.

Alice: That's ok, are you new here?

Jeremy: Yeah maris?

Mind: Shut the hell up idiot.

Jeremy: I don't wanna.

Alice: Are you ok jeremy?

Jeremy: Yes.

Alice: Ok.

Jeremy: Ok screw it marisa is with me.

Alice: Really? That explains why you are wearing her hat.

Jeremy: Yeah she's scared that you might try and well I don't know fangirl over her or something.

Alice: No I won't fangirl over her?

Jeremy: Ok marisa get over here.

Mind: Keep a close eye on her, who knows what plans she might be up to.

Jeremy:(in mind) Yeah, if anything, if I leave marisa alone, alice will get her.

(marisa's cover was blown, so she steps out of the bushes sad)

Marisa: Hi alice.

Alice: Hi marisa how are you?

Marisa: So far terrible now thanks alot jeremy.

Jeremy: Not my fault darn it, besides she said she wasn't gonna fangirl over you ok.

Marisa: Well ok, but if she get's fangirly with me then your staying with alice.

(With that Jeremy meets Alice, not from *beep* or any of the *beep* games)

At alice's house, time 4:00 pm.

Alice: Welcome to my house, make yourselves at home.

Jeremy: Kay.

Marisa: (whispers to jeremy) I'm gonna get you for this.

Jeremy: (whispers back to marisa) Seriously marisa calm down, if anything as long as she doesn't have a doll that looks like you and has been 'used', then we'll be ok, besides i'm here.

Marisa: Ugh fine ze.

Alice: Are you two fighting?

Both: No.

Alice: Ok then, i'll give you a tour around the house.

(alice starts walking and jeremy and marisa follows)

Jeremy: (whispers to marisa) hey marisa why does alice have a crush on you anyway?

Marisa: (whispers back to jeremy) I don't know exactly, might be because i'm famous or something?

Jeremy: (whispers back to marisa) Well you did star as the main character in some fan games?

Marisa: (whispers back to jeremy) Nah it might have been for something I did, anyways why you said 'used'

Jeremy: (whispers back to marisa) You don't wanna know.

(alice stops to turn her attention to jeremy and marisa)

Alice: What are you two doing.

Both: Nothing.

Alice: Ok?

Jeremy: Speaking of which where's shanghai, isn't she around.

Alice: Yes but she's at a tea party with my other dolls, also how do you know about shanghai?

Jeremy: Ok i'll talk.

(so jeremy explains to alice about where he came from and how he knows about them)

Alice: Hmm, ok that explains why your new here.

Jeremy: Also just to be clear I need to visit 2 places.

Alice: Where?

Jeremy: The Eintei and the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Alice: Why those places? Why not the sunflower fields?

Jeremy: I'm not trying to get blasted in the face.

Alice: Oh right.

Jeremy: I rather wait till later on to visit there.

Alice: Oh ok then.

Jeremy: Well, let's move on with the tour.

(so they went on with the tour, seeing some of the rooms and some of alice's dolls)

Jeremy: (sees a marisa doll) Um alice?

Alice: Yes jeremy, is there something wrong?

Jeremy: No nothing's wrong is just um?

Mind: Do it.

Jeremy: I uh.

Mind: Do it you wimp.

Jeremy: Um, (in mind) crap on a car, i'm too nervous to tell her, come on jeremy you can do it. Alice have you "used" that marisa doll?

Alice: I think I know why you want to go to the eintei, anyways no I don't use it that way. Why you ask.

Jeremy: Because of the youxmarisa thing.

Alice: Ohhh, ok.

Jeremy: And the reason I want to go the the eintei is to see eirin to see about my mind.

Alice: I guess I don't know why you want to go to the eintei then.

Jeremy: Plus I want to go to the SDM so I can get a job there.

Marisa: Finally I have a line, anyways why you want to go work there for?

Jeremy: I want to meet someone there.

Marisa: Patchouli Knowledge?

Jeremy: No, I don't want to talk about her so don't bring her up.

Marisa: Um Hong Meiling?

Jeremy: No, she's lazy.

Marisa: You gotta point.

Jeremy: Also how do you know her name marisa?

Marisa: She said her name before but I don't care ze.

Alice: I know the mistress?

Jeremy: No, but I need to talk to her if I want to get a job at the SDM.

Marisa: Her sister?

Jeremy: 1 no and 2 staying away from her. It's the chief maid, Sakuya Izayoi.

Marisa: Oh you like her, why?

Jeremy: I'm not telling you, it's private.

Marisa: Yeah right.

Jeremy: Shut up.

(everyone laughs)

Jeremy: Anyways I guess i'll try asking hong or china if there hiring.

Alice: China?

Jeremy: A nice alternate for hong.

Alice: Oh.

Jeremy: Hey marisa and alice have of you have like a map or something I can use.

Both: No.

Jeremy: Darn, ugh, hey maybe I can ask reimu hakurei if she has a map.

Marisa: Hm I don't think she has map but she might help you find where you need to go.

Jeremy: Like you?

Marisa: Wait what, no, I got important business to take care of?

Jeremy: Like stealing books from patchouli.

Marisa: How'd you, oh right.

Jeremy: I would go but if I get caught and get shot at from something, you better hope it's a knife in my back because if it's not I blame patchouli.

Marisa: Wait your not gonna blame me?

Jeremy: No, the only time i'll blame you if you get me into a life of stealing patchouli's books.

(jeremy and marisa are leaving alice's house)

Jeremy: Bye alice, thanks for the tour.

Alice: Bye marisa. Oh and bye jeremy hope you'll be safe.

Marisa: Bye alice, well that went well ze.

Jeremy: See I told you nothing would happen, alice didn't fangirl over you, plus I was wrong, thought she would have went fangirl mode the moment she saw you.

Marisa: Well let's go to reimu's tomorrow ok ze.

Jeremy: Fair enough i'm beat.

(Marisa's House, time 6:25 pm)

Jeremy: Today was great, I learned how to do the master spark, somewhat, and made a new friend.

Marisa: Tomorrow we'll go see reimu, are you gonna walk there or do you want me to fly you there.

Jeremy: I'll walk, unless something is around like a yukkuri or something.

Marisa: Nah.

Jeremy: Well if there is can I ride on your broom with you.

Marisa: Sure, if you can fit.

Jeremy: Normally I assume that was a tall joke but because I'm abit taller than you i'm ok with that.

Marisa: Right ze.

(well that was a 4th wall breaker, anywho next time on)

Jeremy: Hold it we gotta check and see what alice is up to after we left?

(um yeah good point)

Alice's house, time 6:39 pm

?: Who was that alice that was here?

Alice: Oh just some guy with (blushes) marisa. So nothing to worry about shanghai.

Shanghai: Oh ok.

Alice: So how was your tea party today shanghai.

Shanghai: It was good.

Alice: Ok, well it's time to go to bed, (yawns) good night shanghai.

Shanghai: Good night Alice.

(ok now)

Jeremy: Yes now.

(jeremy don't break the 4th wall too much ok)

Jeremy: Sorry I was going for a comedy thing.

(ok then, well then warn me next time k)

Jeremy: K

(Starts off with jeremy walking and marisa flying over him with her broom time 11:30am)

Jeremy: Ok I need to walk on the stone path to get to the hakurei shrine. Hmm, hey marisa?

Marisa: (hears jeremy) Yeah.

Jeremy: Can I go to kourindoku and see if I can find anything useful in there.

Marisa: Why, aren't you broke?

Jeremy: Yeah, but hey if I can get a job then I might be able to pick up something from him.

Mind: Yeah right douche.

Jeremy: Screw you voice in my head.

Marisa's mind: I wonder about jeremy, what's with him and his mind.

(they show up at rinnosuke's shop)

?: Welcome to kourindoku, i'm Rinnosuke, (sees marisa on her broom) oh hey marisa.

Marisa: Hi kourin, how's business?

Rinnosuke: Good, good, and what about you.

Marisa: I've been better.

(jeremy shows up)

(Look, before anyone points this out I don't know what rinnosuke's shop is called, I know he sells a bunch of stuff that appear out from well the outside world)

Jeremy: Hi sir, my name is Jeremy Hilliard.

Rinnosuke: Hi jeremy,(whispers to marisa) is he new here?

Marisa:(whispers to kourin) Yeah I guess.

Jeremy: I guess nothing, anyway not to seem rushy but what do you sell here.

Rinnosuke: Well a bunch of things.

Jeremy: Like?

Rinnosuke: Like(pulls out a toy car) random things.

Jeremy: (whispers to himself) and weed.

Rinnosuke: What?

Jeremy: Nothing.

Rinnosuke: Ok then.

Marisa: Um jeremy you buy something i'll pay for it.

Jeremy: Yay(looks at what rinnosuke has in his store) ooh, i'll take the black shirt with the black/red pants and black shoes.

Rinnosuke: That will be 25 yen.

(marisa pays kourin 25 yen)

Rinnosuke: Is that all your getting here today you two.

Jeremy: Yep.

Marisa's mind: A pair of clothes?

(kourin hands them the clothes)

Rinnosuke: Ok have a nice day.

Both: You too.

(they leave the forest of magic and follows the stone path to reimu's, noon)

Marisa: So jeremy, I wonder why you want those things?

Jeremy: Because they look cool looking.

Marisa: Ok, i'll go on ahead jeremy, you becareful now ok ze.

Jeremy: Ok marisa.

(marisa flies off to reimu's alone)

Jeremy: Hmm I need to save these two incase something happens(trips on a random object) ow, (get's up and picks up the object) hmm, wait this looks like? I'll save this thing for later.

(suddenly alice shows up)

Alice: Hold it jeremy, i'm not letting you take marisa away from me.

Jeremy: Hi alice and what, I ain't taking marisa away from you you dope.

Alice: Then why are you living with her then.

Jeremy: Look Amy Rose I don't know what your thinking but you need to cool it or else.

Alice: Ok how about this, if you beat me, i'll forget this little iccident.

Jeremy: And if I lose then what I leave marisa's house, ok fair enough.

Alice: What, wait how'd you know that?

Jeremy: Duh, Oh and let's make things more interesting, If you win, i'll tell you something super secret about marisa.

Alice: And if you win, you stay in my house?

Jeremy: No, I want you to make a doll for me.

Alice: Really?, ok then.

(alice get's her dolls out)

Alice: Attack my dolls.

(alice's dolls fly at jeremy, he dodges 1 of them but get's hit by another)

Jeremy: Ow, you sucker, wait a sec(whispers to himself) if I can get to her, I can actually have a chance, but first I gotta get past her army of dolls.

(alice sends another row of dolls to attack jeremy)

Jeremy: Crap, (get's into umpire postion) I hope this works.

(alice's dolls flew at jeremy but he caught one of them and throws it back at her)

Alice: Trying to hit me with my own dolls huh(the doll coming at her flies upwards and back at jeremy)

Jeremy: Double crap.(the doll comes at jeremy) That tears it, (he punches the doll as hard as he can) Well that worked out well.

Alice: Ok(summons another row of dolls)

Jeremy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Attacku(jeremy rushes in, getting hit by multiple dolls in the process) Ow, ow, ow, mind what should I do.

Mind: I think it's time you used one of your items.

Jeremy: Yeah(get's into boxing position)hope this works or i'm more screwed then china(in mind) the character that is.

(alice throws the dolls at jeremy again, jeremy punches the 1st doll that came his way, slowly walking towards alice)

Alice: What the world?

(more dolls flying at jeremy, but get's punched away by jeremy)

Jeremy: Let's go baby.

(alice throws a bunch of dolls at jeremy, jeremy counters by throwing straights out one by one)

Alice: Impossible.

Jeremy: Impossible, no, this is nothing.

(rushes at alice and punches her in the face, grabs her by the arm, pops it, punches her again, slams her down on the ground, and finishes it by doing a handstand and slaming his knee to her)

Alice: Ow.

Jeremy: You quit, just quit, I don't want to keep fighting.

Alice: You hold back your full power like me, are you a youkai?

Jeremy: Heck no, i'm just a regular human.

Alice: Ok then I surrender.

Jeremy: Yay I win.

Mind: Bzzzzzzz?

Jeremy: Woah what the heck, mind?

Mind: Streetfighter gained, you may use this anytime.

Jeremy:(in mind) Sweet.

Jeremy: (helps alice up) You ok.

Alice: Yeah, sorry if I hurt you badly.

Jeremy: Sane here, also marisa likes your marisa doll of her.

Alice: Really?

Jeremy: Mhmm.

Alice: But wait I lost.

Jeremy: Hey i'm a nice person, just don't tick me off ok, besides it's the first fight I got in so yeah.

Alice: You look messed up.

Jeremy: I don't mind, a few bandages and bandaids and i'll be good to go.

(jeremy checks his booksack and finds a first aid kit)

Jeremy: (patches himself up) All good.

Alice: Well i'll see ya later jeremy.

Jeremy: You too alice, remember the deal ok.

Alice: Ok.

Jeremy: Now back to going to the hakurei shrine, just a few more minutes and i'll be there.

(jeremy continues his walk to the hakurei shrine, and with that ends this)

Jeremy: Um hold it, I need to stick to what the title says, meaning I need to meet reimu.

(oh yeah, sorry)

Jeremy: That's ok, now where was I, ah right, I wonder what earlier meant.

(jeremy finally arrives at the shrine, jeremy sees marisa talking to reimu, time 1:00pm)

Jeremy: Hi Marisa and Reimu.

Reimu: Ok why didn't you put question marks in my name.

Jeremy: Because I said your name before.

Reimu: Ok, anyway this is the boy your talking about.

Jeremy: Boy, um miss look I ain't a boy.

Mind: Your a pussy who got lucky in winning a fight against alice.

Jeremy: I'm a grown adult.

Reimu: You don't look grown.

Jeremy: I have facial hair, even though I didn't want it.

Reimu: Then shave it off.

Jeremy: I'm scared I might cut myself.

Reimu: Well how old are you.

Marisa: Good point reimu.

Jeremy: 20, plus marisa you didn't ask me how old I was.

Marisa: I thought you might be somewhat either 30 or older.

Reimu: Really 20, (pulls on jeremy's facial hair) yep, real facial hair, he isn't lying.

Jeremy: Ow, and of course i'm not.

Reimu: Anyway what happen to you.

Jeremy: Got into a fight with alice.

Marisa: Really, wait how are you still alive and standing.

Marisa's mind: He must of got lucky somehow.

Jeremy: First Aid Kit.

Marisa and Reimu: Oh.

Reimu: Well how about you two come in the shrine relax for abit.

Jeremy and Marisa: Ok.

Reimu: Jeremy, you want to make a donation to the shrine.

Jeremy: I don't have any money and I believe in a different god.

Reimu: Um okay?

(Inside the hakurei shrine, time 1:25pm)

Reimu: So jeremy are you a human not from here or a youkai?

Jeremy: Human.

Reimu: Hmm, well I think I will test you to see if your human or a youkai.

Jeremy: Aw man I just got back from fighting alice.

Marisa: That explains the cuts and bandaids on you ze.

Reimu: So you got into a fight with alice, and survive?

Jeremy: I know, but I guess I should explain this to marisa.

Marisa: Let me guess you used one of those items you(I mean me) brought from kourin ze.

Jeremy: Mhmm.

Marisa:(whispers to jeremy) Was it the clothes

Jeremy:(whispers back to marisa) Nope, I didn't even put them on yet, I never thought I could have beaten her, but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore.

Marisa: You made a bet and you won ze?

Reimu: What was the bet jeremy?

Jeremy: If I won, I get to stay at marisa's and I get a doll from alice, if I lost then you already know that one, and I tell alice a secret about marisa.

Marisa: What secret ze?

Jeremy: Oh nothing important.

Marisa: Also when can we stop having beeps on things.

Jeremy: Till I get a -beep- arm.

Marisa: What's a beep arm ze?

Jeremy: Nevermind that.

Reimu: Anyway I need to test him now marisa ok, so let's see if what he's saying is true.

Jeremy: Ugh fine, all talk is boring, let's get on with the silly test.(whispers to himself) I gotta make sure I don't screw around with her, less I want her to tear me to shreds.

(jeremy, marisa, and reimu exit to shrine, standing on the stone path, time 1:35pm)

Reimu: You ready jeremy.

Jeremy: Yeah(I'm so screwed, I know it)

(reimu starts off easy and throws a card at jeremy, he dodges it)

Reimu: Come on jeremy don't you have a projectile or something?

Jeremy: Projectile, oh yeah, oh nut bunnies I left my bookbag in the shrine, crap, gonna have to rush and dodge.

(reimu throws a few more cards while jeremy dodges all but 1 card)

Jeremy: Ow, that hurts, darn it gambit, screw it, i'm gonna have to use the boxer stance.

(jeremy tries to attack but he can't due reimu hitting him with cards)

Jeremy: Screw this,(rushes towards reimu, dodging cards along the way)

Reimu's mind: He's rushing at me, that isn't right for anyone to rush here?

Marisa's mind: he's dodging most of reimu's cards, but dodging won't be enough fighting reimu, I hope he can survive.

Jeremy: (getting close to reimu) Hmm, something is off about reimu, she shouldn't be making this test easy on me, come on reimu step up your game, show me whatcha got.

Reimu: Ok you've been warned(pulls out a hax sign:burn all)

Jeremy:(is burned) Crap on a stick in atlanta what the heck, that tears it(within the fire) ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, this frickin burns like crazy.

(jeremy tries to shake off the fire, but nothing happened)

Jeremy: Ah, fricken fire.

(reimu sees jeremy still standing)

Reimu: You got to be kidding, first marisa stealing my clothes, and now a freaking boy is on fire but still standing, is this pick on me month or something, seriously.

Jeremy: I can do this, ow.

Reimu: Your the one to talk fire boy.

Jeremy: Ugh, feeling dizzy.

Reimu: What's happening to him, marisa?

Marisa: I didn't do anything, it must be the heat getting to him or something?

Jeremy: That does it.

(jeremy stomps his foot as hard as he can, he blows off the flames)

Jeremy: Oh great, thanks reimu, because of you I end up getting burned but abit dizzy, but I can still fight so let's go. Plus I look weird after getting fried.

Reimu: Ok if you insist.

(reimu throws a card at jeremy, he punches it away, reimu throws a ying yang orb at him, jeremy punches it multiple times, then sends it back at reimu, reimu counters by hitting it back with her miko stick, jeremy getting closer punches it away at reimu again, only to getting swung back at him by reimu, still getting closer jeremy punches it, this keeps going until jeremy stops moving and uppercuts the orb up in the air and catches it)

Jeremy: Ok that took about a few minutes worth of time

Reimu: Uh I think i'll say you pass before you destroy my shrine.

Jeremy: Yay. Also sorry, if you didn't hit the orb back at me, the shrine would have been destroyed.

Marisa: Jeremy, how did you do that?

Jeremy: You mean the boxing thing, I don't know, but my mind told me I can use it at anytime, like *beep*.

Marisa: No I meant extingushing the fire off of you?

Jeremy: Now that I really don't know, must have been lucky I guess.

Reimu: And thus resulted in him not burned to a crisp.

Jeremy: Still reimu what the heck using the hax sign on me, i've would have gotten burned to death for that if I didn't blew the fire away.

Reimu: Ok sorry?

Jeremy: Ok, I forgive you.

Marisa: Ok so now what.

Reimu: Well since jeremy can hold his own, he passed my test.

Jeremy: Yeah, baby.

Marisa: Ok let's all go back to shrine for a break ok ze.

Reimu: Ok marisa.

(jeremy, marisa, and reimu went back inside the shrine, sitting down, time 2pm)

Jeremy:(drinking tea) This is good reimu, did you make it yourself.

Reimu: Mhmm.

Jeremy: At any rate how were you today before we showed up reimu?

Reimu: Oh I was fine, thanks for asking, and you jeremy?

Jeremy: I felt great, that is all.

(they pass conversations for each other for an hour, then decided to watch tv, time 3pm)

Tv: Hello everyone tuning in for the news, now here's our forecast for the day.

Jeremy:(whispers to himself) aleast they ain't in the age of no tv, but yet I don't know who be running the shows.

Marisa and Reimu: Shh.

Jeremy: Sorry.

(appearing on screen is a girl with blue hair, wearing a black hat with peaches on it)

Jeremy: I know who she is, she's tenshi hinawami.

Marisa: You know her ze?

Jeremy: Not much but I do know she's a masocist, and that frankly is weird.

Reimu: How so?

Jeremy: Take this for an instance I have a sadistic nature meaning it's fun for me to see others in pain, which is messed up for me to have.

Reimu: You think?

Jeremy: But she's different, masocists pretty much enjoy pain, it's just odd.

Marisa: Shh you two?

Jeremy and Reimu: Sorry.

Tv: And that's all for the news for the evening, next up is(click)

(reimu changes the channel)

Tv: Now back to cirno tv, with your host cirno.

(confetti fill the room)

Cirno: Yaaaaaay.

(the confetti stop raining, sad music plays)

Jeremy: Darn, poor cirno.

Reimu: Wait aren't you gonna laugh at her?

Jeremy: No, look just because I have a sadistic sense of humor doesn't mean i'll laugh at things like that, it's not good, I mean look at her, she looks like she's about to cry.

(jeremy grabs the remote and turns the tv)

Jeremy: Couldn't handle it.

(sees sanae bouncing her breasts)

Jeremy: I swear i'm gonna kick patchouli if I find out she shows up there.

Marisa: Why ze?

Jeremy: Actually I don't know, it's odd, besides she'll actually never appear on tv due to her asthma and health, hope she aleast get better or something.

Mind: Someone's feeling soft for patchouli.

Jeremy: Not going to argue with you mind, and you have a point, I have been abit hard on patchouli.

Reimu: Are you possessed jeremy?

Jeremy: Ok it's my mind, not a demon, nor anything else, or mima.

Mind: Um thanks for agreeing with me jeremy, uh i'm gonna stay silent for now ok.

Jeremy: Thanks mind.

Mind: No problem, look i'm only trying to look out for you, making sure you don't screw up and provoke the story.

Jeremy: Good point, I had to tell the announcer not to stop the chapter.

(the next day marisa's house, time 4:24pm)

Jeremy: Ow, my hands hurts, geez this sucks so much eggrolls, it's a fiesta.

Marisa: You ok jeremy?

Jeremy: Look I was gonna say yeah, i'm good, but my hands hurts like I just have a hangover, also i've been feeling abit dizzy.

Marisa: Ok, hmm, think marisa think?

Jeremy: How about we ow go to ow the eintei ow and see eirin ow, maybe she can ow fix me up.

Marisa: What about going to the SDM today?

Jeremy: Change of plans ow marisa.

(note the reason i'm saying ow is because I have apparently suffered some injuries to my hands, but I can't let myself in the story know that)

Jeremy: Actually I already know about that.

(ok then let's continue)

Marisa: Stop breaking the 4th wall please ze?

Jeremy: I don't wanna. besides some stories need a 4th wall breaker, without it then welp, hope the story is great at comedy.

Marisa: Ok.

Jeremy: To reisen's place.

Marisa: You mean the eintei ze?

Jeremy: Right what did I say?

Marisa: To reisen's place.

Jeremy: Way to good marisa, that was a *beep* *beep* reference ruined ze.

Marisa: Hey, what did I tell you.

Jeremy: I know, but that was a reference for something and you wrecked it, so I got back at you by saying ze ze.

Marisa: -sigh- let's just go.

Jeremy: Ok ow.

(jeremy looks at the map and points at kaguya's hideout)

Jeremy: There.

Marisa: What?

Jeremy: Shake.

Marisa: Let me guess, another reference ze.

Jeremy: No it's something the readers will have to guess.

Marisa: Ah ok ze.

(jeremy and marisa get on the broom and rides to kaguya's)

Jeremy: Wow this is, awesome with a side of fries.

Marisa: This must be your first time flying on a broom ze.

Jeremy: Yup, also we're so high up, i'm abit scared here.

Marisa: Don't worry, you'll get use to it ze.

Jeremy: You gotta point(feels a headache coming on) Craaap ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(jeremy falls off the broom)

Marisa: Jeremy, try flying.

Jeremy: I can't fly.

(jeremy slams to the ground, marisa lands on the ground with her broom, landing at the entrance of kaguya's place, time 5:45pm)

Marisa: You ok ze?

Jeremy: Yeah, actually, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Mind: It must be the streetfighter style, it grants toughness.

Jeremy: Yeah I know, let's see miss eirin so she can fix my hands.

Marisa: Yeah ze.

(they go inside the eintei, seeing a few other patients waiting, time 5:49pm)

Jeremy: Darn what the heck happen, feels like alot of people were hurt or something.

?: Hello welcome to the eintei, how may I help you.

Jeremy: Need painkillers, or I just need to see eirin, she might know.

?: Ok you'll have to wait till your called, wait why are you wearing that.

Jeremy: Because I like it.

Marisa: Just set up his appointment ze.

?: Ok, just take a seat and wait to be called up.

Jeremy: Ok.

(jeremy and marisa take a seat between two others)

Jeremy: Yep, that was tewi.

Marisa: Tewi?

Jeremy: The little bunny girl.

Marisa:?

Jeremy: You fought her before in certain games.

Marisa: Oh right, the little bunny that leads people here.

Jeremy: Uh yeah, let's go with that.

(jeremy turns his head around and sees a injured person)

Jeremy: Ha.

?: Why are you laughing at me.

Jeremy: Hmm, who else do I know get's knived by a certain chief maid that I like.

Mind: Hmm, I don't know jeremy, maybe it's china hong meiling)

Jeremy: Yeah, anywho hi chi, I mean hong my name is jeremy, sorry for laughing at you.

Hong: I should be laughing at you goth boy.

Jeremy: I'll let that slide, anyway is anyone from the SDM here with you hong.

Hong: No, why you wanna know.

Jeremy: I wanna work there.

Hong: Ha, milady letting you work at the SDM?

Jeremy: Hey, remila let sakuya work there and she's human too, so yeah.

Hong: Your lucky I can't fight in my condition or you be toasted right now.

Jeremy: Look, i'm sorry ok hong, geez, look I ain't fighting you because i'm not in fighting condition neither, besides I don't even want to fight you, I want to work with you.

Hong: Really?

Jeremy: Mhm.

Hong: Ok i'll let you in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but you better be there by noon got it.

Jeremy: I'll be there.

Hong: Ok good luck.. buddy.

?: Next patient(looks at the list of patients) China Meiling.

Hong: That's not my name, it's h, nevermind.

(hong get's up and goes to the doctor's room, and person with sky blue hair comes out, having icicles for wings, she must be a fairy)

?: I feel great, thanks doc.

?: No problem, now try not eating spicy foods again cirno ok.

Cirno: Ok I won't.

Marisa: Ugh she's here too.

Cirno: Marisa.

Marisa: Cirno.

Jeremy: Look if you two are gonna fight, take that outside. Also hi cirno, my name is jeremy.

Cirno: I'm?

Jeremy: Yeah yeah the greatest, yadayada, ugh.

Cirno: You really i'm the greatest um, jermey.

Jeremy: It's jeremy but close enough.

(Cirno hugs jeremy)

Jeremy: Craaaaaap on ice, this is cold.

Cirno:(stops hugging jeremy) Why are you wearing that, are you evil.

Jeremy: No i'm not evil, i'm human.

Cirno: No your a youkai.

Jeremy: No,(in mind) though I don't know what I am at this point.

Cirno: I don't get it, well nice seeing you jeremy, bye marisa.

Jeremy: See ya cirno.

(cirno leaves the eintei)

Marisa: You really think she's the greatest ze?

Jeremy: The greatest baka yeah, but I feel bad for her.

Marisa: Ok ze.

Jeremy: Hey marisa who are you talking to anyways.

Marisa: Kaguya, just kidding, no one.

Jeremy: Oh, ok.

Marisa: Hey jeremy how long does these forms last anyways ze?

Jeremy: Anytime.

?: Next patient(looks at the list) um Jeremy.

Jeremy:(raises hand) That's me.

?: Ok the doctor may see you now jeremy.

(hong leaves the doctor's office, walks by jeremy)

Hong: Remember, noon tomorrow.

Jeremy: Ok.

Hong: Hmm.

Jeremy: Yup.

Hong: Probably might want to get some more 'professional' clothes.

Jeremy: Sure.

Hong: Wait, your not worried about?

Jeremy: Nope.

Hong: I admire your bravery jeremy.

Jeremy: No problem hong, see ya tomorrow.

(hong exits the eintei)

?: Um mr. jeremy?

Jeremy: Just call me jeremy.

?: Um ok jeremy, the doctor may see you now.

Jeremy: Ok, oh right what's your name miss.

Reisen: Reisen ai udoneigan.

Jeremy: Nice name reisen.

Reisen: Thank you, now go see the doctor.

Jeremy: Ok ow.

(jeremy enters the doctor's office)

Jeremy: Anmp, (smacking) what's up eirin.

Eirin: You must be jeremy, here take a seat.

(jeremy get's in the seat)

Eirin: How are you feeling today jeremy.

Jeremy: I feel like crap, my hands hurt really badly doc, can you help.

Eirin: Sure, you seem new here.

Jeremy: Yes I am new here.

(Marisa enters the office)

Jeremy: What are you doing here maris ow a.

Marisa: I want to see my buddy, duh ze.

Jeremy: Well that's kind of you ow marisa.

Eirin: Hmm, there seems to be nothing wrong with you.

Jeremy: Um yes there is, my head feels like crappy tv, please eirin help.

Eirin: Hmm, jeremy, how long have you been here?

Jeremy: Only about 3 days, I don't know what is causing me to be dizzy though.

Eirin: Hmm, have you fell out of something?

Jeremy: Yes.

Eirin: What did you fall out of.

Jeremy: A portal, that and I fell out of the sky a few hours ago.

Eirin: Hmm, here, have these pills for your dizziness and wrap your hands up with some bandages and you should be ok in no time.

Jeremy: Thanks eirin.

Eirin: Reisen.

Reisen: Yes ma'am.

Eirin: Can you escort jeremy and marisa out of here please.

Reisen: Mhm, right this way you two.

Eirin: Oh right that will be 100 yen please.

Jeremy: Ok.

(jeremy pays eirin 100 yen)

Marisa: Jeremy, how did you get money ze?

Jeremy: Found some when I fought alice and reimu.

Eirin: Well if that is all then good bye.

Jeremy: Thanks eirin.

Eirin: Come back anytime.

(jeremy and marisa leaves the entei and head back home, time 9pm, jeremy and marisa are getting ready to go to bed)

(marisa goes back to bed, meanwhile back at the eintei)

Eirin: This is incredible, he managed to survive a fall from the sky, most humans wouldn't live after that, reisen and tewi.

Reisen and Tewi: Yes eirin.

Eirin: I need you two to get this 'jeremy' and bring him to me and princess kaguya.

Reisen: Yes ma'am.

(reisen and tewi set off to the forest of magic)

Reisen: Hmm, he should be living with that witch.

Tewi: Yeah, marisa was her name right.

(they make it to the forest of magic)

Reisen: Now which house is marisa's?

Tewi: I know it's that house over there(points at alice's house, thinking that's marisa's house) Let's get him.

(they sneak into alice's house and look for jeremy, alice hears a noise)

Alice:(tired) -yawn- What's going on here, my dolls.

(alice sees a pair of bunny ears)

Alice: What are you doing to my dolls.

Tewi: Where is jeremy?

Alice: Why do you want jeremy?

Reisen: Our master wants him, that's all, so tell us where he or else.

(jeremy and marisa wake up hearing noises coming from alice's house, time 11:34pm)

Jeremy: -yawn- Darn it, is alice throwing a party.

Marisa: No, if she did, then I would have been guest of honor ze.

Jeremy: Let's check it out.

(they head to alice's house)

Marisa: What's going on alice, alice!?

(alice is tied up and gagged)

Jeremy: Woah what the heck happen?

(jeremy removes the gag)

Alice: My dolls, they're interogating them!

Marisa: Who ze?

Alice: 2 girls with bunny ears.

Jeremy: That's reisen and tewi, I think they want me if they came here, can't a guy and his friend get rest around here, oh well.

Marisa: Where are they now alice?

Alice: Upstairs.

Jeremy: Let's go, marisa, stay here with alice.

Marisa: Why ze.

Jeremy: Trust me, you don't want to go up there with me.

(get's into boxing stance)

Jeremy: Wish me luck.

(jeremy goes upstairs and sees reisen and tewi)

Tewi: There he is.

Jeremy: Come at me, if you dare.

Reisen: Eirin wants you come back with us to the eintei.

Jeremy: Well if she wants me, why she didn't send herself to do this crap.

Reisen: Well?

Jeremy:(sucker punches reisen) sucker and sorry reisen.

Tewi: Reisen,(lunges at jeremy and bites him) take that.

Jeremy: Ow, no offense tewi(grabs tewi by the ears) but I ain't being bitten by a moon bunny.

Reisen:(activates lunacy mode and controls some of the dolls in the room)

Mind: Shit, she didn't use it on you.

Jeremy: Your right, i'll get her attention.

(jeremy runs with reisen and a few dolls chasing after him)

Jeremy: COVER YOUR EYES.

(marisa and alice close their eyes, jeremy makes it outside)

Jeremy: Please tell me that close their eyes trick work.

(it didn't work, marisa and alice are under reisen's control)

Mind: Fuck you announcer.

Jeremy: Yeah screw you announcer.

(not my fault, maybe they should have try something covering their eyes better like a mirror)

Jeremy: Welp, i'm boned.

(reisen, tewi, mind controlled marisa, alice, and dolls all coming out of the house)

Jeremy: Uh mind think of something to spell the situation for me.

Mind: Your Fucked. fucked, fucked, fucked, fucked.

Reisen: Surrender jeremy and i'll let your friends go.

Jeremy: Like heck I will, i'll free my friends.

Reisen: Fine, I wasn't gonna use my abilities on you, but you leave me no choice.

(reisen has jeremy in her sights)

Jeremy:(takes off his glasses and puts it in his case) Come at me.

(reisen hits jeremy with her lunatic ability)

Jeremy: Ugh, crap on a beer run in the UK, this fricken hurts.

Mind: Almost, got it, and there, she won't get to you so long as you focus.

Jeremy: Ok gotcha.

Mind: Bitch you ain't getting to him that easily.

Reisen: He's resisting my mind control, but how?

Jeremy: How does it feel reisen to know that there are more people able to resist your ability

Reisen: You won't beat me that easily, i've still got a few tricks up my sleeve.

(reisen shoots out a rocket, but jeremy counters with hook, jeremy attempts to rush reisen, but tewi get's in the way, but get's grabbed by jeremy, jeremy throws tewi at reisen but reisen sidesteps from tewi)

Jeremy: Crap, she's beating me out, Ah.

Reisen: Give up jeremy, you can't win.

Jeremy: Yes I CAN.

(jeremy charges towards reisen, moving in a odd pattern to make reisen lose focus on him)

Reisen: What the heck are you ug.

(jeremy grabs her, lifts her up and does a suplex on her, then he get's up quickly to powerbomb reisen, then holding her legs together, he taunts for abit, then he does a half handstand on her feet, then swings back with both feet going up reisen's butt, flying her up in the air, jeremy posing on the ground)

Jeremy: That should do it.

Reisen: (falls on the ground) Ugh.

Jeremy: There, luck's on my side sucker, now let's go.

Reisen: Ugh(she passes out)

(Reisen's control of everyone is broken)

Alice and Marisa: Ugh, what happend.

Jeremy: Oh just me owning over reisen and tewi like a boss, baby.

(reisen and tewi wake up after a few minutes)

Reisen: Why did you free us?

Jeremy: Because I ain't a bad person, plus I got a soft spot for bunny girls, but if you hurt my friends again, I won't be holding back next time. Look tell eirin I got no time to be her guinea pig, I gotta go to the SDM tomorrow and this is screwing not only me but my friends as well, so do me a favor and tell her wait till after tomorrow.

Reisen and Tewi: Ok.

Jeremy: Good, now go.

(reisen and tewi retreats back to the eintei)

Marisa: Nice job ze.

Jeremy: Thanks marisa.

Alice: Can we all to bed now?

Jeremy: Yes, i'm tired.

(with that everyone goes to bed now, back at the eintei, time 1am)

Tewi: Sorry eirin.

Reisen: We couldn't get him, and we got hurt badly due to him throwing and countering us

Eirin: He used your powers against you, that guy, well we'll wait till kaguya wakes up in the morning to?

Reisen: He also said wait till after tomorrow to get him, he's going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Kaguya: Hmm, then we will attack him before he get's there.

ERT: Princess kaguya.

Kaguya: You all woke me up with all the talking.

ERT: Sorry princess kaguya.

Kaguya: Well you know the plan, now let's all get's some sleep.

ERT: Yes princess kaguya.

(with that being said that with jeremy learning a wrestler and martial arts styles, met hong meiling, reisen ai udoneigan, eirin, tewi inaba, and kaguya, oh and cirno, his friends were in danger but he saved them, all this in a freaking day, and jeremy picked up some happy pills, let's start the show)

(marisa's house, time 9pm, jeremy wakes up)

Jeremy: Ugh, what a night, anyway what time is it?

(marisa wakes up and sees what time it is)

Marisa: 9pm ze.

Jeremy: What, Crap on fire I gotta get to hong at noon or i'm screwed.

(jeremy rushes to the bathroom to get ready to meet hong today, a few minutes pass, jeremy get's out of the bathroom dressed in a velvet suit, white work suit, and black dress shoes)

Jeremy: Alright, let's do this, marisa get ready.

Marisa: Ok ze.

(marisa gets into the bathroom and changes clothes)

Marisa: Ready ze.

Jeremy: Um your wearing your purple clothes, cool.

Marisa: Um thanks ze.

(jeremy and marisa went out of the house and got on the broom and set off to SDM, time 9:30am)

Jeremy: I hope nothing happens today or else i'm gonna be so ticked, and i'm not gonna use my blade to call blood.

Marisa:?

(meanwhile at the eintei, eirin looking outside with binoculers)

Eirin: They took off princess kaguya, what should we do now.

Tewi: I heard him talking to hong about allowing him to enter the SDM at noon.

Kaguya: Then we'll stop him before he get's there. Eirin, get my flying carrier ready.

Eirin: Yes ma'am.

(eirin get's kaguya her flying carrier out)

Eirin: It can only carry 2 people princess.

Kaguya: Fair enough, eirin get in and you two(points to reisen and tewi) try to get up to them as quick as you can.

Reisen and Tewi: Yes ma'am.

(kaguya and eirin flies off to the SDM, reisen and tewi tries to catch up to jeremy and marisa, back to jeremy and marisa, time 9:45am)

Jeremy: Look it's misty lake, this is where cirno and dayosei live I guess.

Marisa: How you know that ze?

Jeremy: It's a cold place, so cirno won't melt.

Marisa: But what about the other girl?

Jeremy: She's a friend of hers.

Marisa: Ok so why are we going to the SDM today.

Jeremy: Because hong says if I don't make it there by noon, I can't go(sees something flying at them) turn

(jeremy steers left to avoid what was coming at them)

Marisa: What the heck was that ze?

Jeremy: I don't know but I see something coming our way again.

(a barrage of bullets are flying at jeremy and marisa as they dodge them)

Jeremy: Darn it, it's the eintei again.

Marisa: First last night, now this.

Jeremy: Ugh I hate when this crap happens, marisa do you have another broom.

Marisa: Sure but why ze?

Jeremy: I got an idea.

(marisa gives jeremy a broomstick)

Jeremy: Hope this works.

(Jeremy jumps off the broom, he uses the spare broom like a surfboard)

Jeremy: Hope this works(he starts flying) sweet.

(jeremy is flying down to the ground, meanwhile with marisa, marisa get's shot down by an incoming bullet)

Marisa: Mayday, mayday, abandon broom.

(marisa jumps off the broom)

Jeremy: Marisa(he catches her)

Marisa: Thanks ze.

Jeremy: No problem, they really don't give a crap do they, marisa can you fire a master spark?

Marisa: Yeah, but I can't see, oh nevermind, but we need to be on ground.

Jeremy: Darn it, well we're close enough to ground so i'll drop you off.

Marisa: Thanks ze so what you want me to use master spark on?

Jeremy: On them.

Marisa: Why ze.

Jeremy: Just do it ok, trust me, i'll be fine.

Marisa: Ok ze.

(Marisa charges up for a master spark)

Marisa: Love sign: Master Spark.

(A beam shoots out of marisa's amulet and shoots at them)

Jeremy: Thanks marisa.

Marisa: No problem ze(jeremy flies off) What a strange guy.

(reisen and tewi catch up to marisa)

Reisen: Gotcha jeremy?

Marisa: Nope ze, you got me.

Cirno: Hey hands off her, if she's gonna fight anyone it's gonna be me.

Marisa: Cirno?

Dayousei: Cirno, don't get into another fight.

Tewi: Oh great, just hypnotize them reisen.

(Cirno got ticked off after marisa told her about jeremy)

Cirno: You won't pass me because I'm the strongest(starts up a ice spell and like the baka she is, it backfires on her and froze everyone)

(back to jeremy, time 10:30am)

Jeremy: Dang, cirno brought me some time, now I just keep going forward and get there before it's too late.(the broom get's shot) Come on, come on(he gets off his broom) Crap, i'm gonna have to run it.

(jeremy get's shot down)

Jeremy: You jerks(a bullet flies at jeremy but he bats it anyway with his broom)

Kaguya: Darn, he knocked it back, activate boosters.

Eirin: Wait princess, if you use them, we'll crash?

Kaguya: You don't tell me what to do so activate it.

Eirin: Yes princess.

(eirin activates the boosters and blast off right at jeremy)

Jeremy:(sees something coming, get's into baseball position) focus, aim, and.

(jeremy swings at the flying carrier and hits them back to misty lake)

Jeremy: And it's a Homerun, now with no distractions I should be able to get to, wait, (checks his watch) it's 11am, crap, only an hour left, I gotta hurry.

(jeremy runs to the SDM, but realizes that the carrier landed on misty lake)

Jeremy: You owe me marisa.

(jeremy runs to misty lake)

Kaguya: Darn he's good, wait here he comes.

Jeremy: Don't worry friends i'm coming.

(jeremy didn't realize he's running into a trap)

Kaguya: Activate the claw.

Eirin: Yes princess.

(jeremy get's caught by the claw)

Kaguya: Got'em.

Jeremy: Darn you two, your lucky I don't have suika's abilities or I would have swung you both to the moon.

Kaguya: Yeah right, like you have a chance to escape.

Eirin: Mission successful your princess.

Kaguya: And just in time too, it's almost time for a nap.

Jeremy: Your one heck of a lazy princess, even peach is better than you(checks his watch) Darn it, it almost noon.

(jeremy is trying to break free from the claw)

Jeremy: Let me go.

Kaguya: Not until you pledge your loyalty to me.

Jeremy: Screw that crap, My loyalty is with the scarlet mansion. And with marisa.

Kaguya: Ugh, this is boring, I wanna go home and take a nap.

Jeremy: Well I wanna go to the scarlet mansion, but you jerks won't let me go, ugh, we're in the same boat here princess.

Marisa: Here jeremy(marisa throws jeremy his umbrella)

Jeremy: Thanks marisa(focuses on the arm) Love sign: Master spark(a small beam fires out and cuts off the arm) Yes i'm free and(checks his watch) Noon, you fricken jerks.

Kaguya: Not our fault you?

Jeremy: Not your fault(picks up the severed arm) How can you say that after you tried attacking me last night, you think that just because your a princess, you deserve everything right?

Kaguya: Yup.

Jeremy: Screw this(get's on a broom) Come on marisa, we're leaving.

Marisa: Ok ze.

(jeremy and marisa get on his broom flies off to the SDM)

Marisa: What the heck was that ze?

Jeremy: I got ticked off, but I wanted to be friends with them.

Marisa: Really ze?

Jeremy: Mhm.

(jeremy and marisa arrive at the SDM, time 12:30pm)

Jeremy: Geez 30 minutes late and yet she isn't awake.

(jeremy takes her hat)

Jeremy: I got an idea, quick hide hong.

Marisa: Gotcha ze.

(marisa hides hong behind a bush, sakuya approaches)

Hong?: Hello miss sakuya, are you going somewhere.

Sakuya: I'm going to the store and buy some milk, hmm, you seem awake this time, I guess I don't have to abduct your pay today, keep up the good work hong.

(sakuya walks off)

Hong?: Yay, she didn't notice me, weird, hmm, what if(a thousand knives surround him) Crap.

(the knives go at him, and jeremy get's stab by a few of them)

Jeremy: Ouch, those knives hurt, she noticed me.

Sakuya: That's because hong never stays up.

Jeremy: Shoot.

Sakuya: Now identify yourself.

Jeremy: I'm jeremy and you must be sakuya izayoi right.

Sakuya: How do you know my name?

Jeremy: Long story, quick get on my broom.

Sakuya: But?

Jeremy: Just do it, look i'm helping you get to the store.

Sakuya: I can walk on my own thank you?

Jeremy: Wait, how about I pick up the milk for you.

Sakuya: Um ok, here's the money and the list(hands jeremy 100 yen and a grocery list) Now follow that list or else.

Jeremy: I know i'll get knive'd to death I know, you don't have to tell me twice.

(jeremy flies off to miko mart)

Jeremy: Wow, couldn't believe this is right beside the hakurei shrine.

Reimu: Hi customer and welcome to, oh it's you.

Jeremy: I got no time to talk, I gotta get, a carton of miko milk, some sugar, and, the heck is this, a teacup set.

Reimu: Freezer aisle, sugar aisle, teacup set aisle.

Jeremy: Thanks reimu.

(a few minutes pass)

Jeremy: There, all done.

Reimu: A carton of miko milk, a bag of sugar, and a teacup set, that will be 100 yen.

Jeremy:(pays reimu 100 yen)

Reimu: Thank you and have a nice day.

Jeremy: You too reimu, see ya.

(Jeremy get's on his broom and flies off with the groceries, he arrives at the SDM gate back to normal, time 12:45pm)

Sakuya: Congrats, you made it back with the groceries.

Jeremy: See, I told you I could do it.

Sakuya: Now may I have the milk, sugar, and teacup set.

Jeremy: Can I help?

Sakuya: No, only offical workers or visitors may enter the scarlet devil mansion.

Jeremy: Oh come on, well can I aleast work here.

Sakuya: Only the mistress decides that.

Jeremy: I know that.

Sakuya: Then why did you ask me if you want to work here.

Mind: Say it.

Jeremy: Because, um, I can't think, ugh look I wanted to come work here because I wanted to work with you and hong.

Sakuya: With me?

Marisa:(whispers in the bushes) He really does like her.

Sakuya: Ok i'll take you to milady, she'll decide your fate.

Jeremy: Ok.

(inside the SDM, time 12:50pm)

Sakuya: Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Jeremy: Wow it looks just like I thought it would be.

Sakuya: Have you been here before?

Jeremy: No.

Sakuya: Ok.

Jeremy: So sakuya question will I be able to meet remila.

Sakuya: Not now, she's asleep.

Jeremy: Oh right, it's daytime, hey wait a sec, does she have naptimes.

Sakuya: Yes.

Jeremy: Oh, because she can be up, but not in certain parts of the mansion during the day.

Sakuya: So you know what milady does and is right.

Jeremy: Yep, she's a vampire, she can determine one's fate, or manipulate it, and I like you.

Sakuya: What was that last part?

Jeremy: Nothing. Um let's get on with the tour.

Sakuya: Ok.

(jeremy and sakuya tour the inside of the mansion, they stop at viola)

Sakuya: This is the library, miss knowledge lives here.

Jeremy: I'm gonna die from attempting to read any of these books, each one packing something powerful.

Sakuya: Do you want to say hi to miss knowledge.

Jeremy: Sure.

(they go inside the library, they see a purple haired girl in lavender and a red hair girl with wings)

?: Sakuya, whom might this be.

Sakuya: This is jeremy.

Jeremy: Hi patchouli, I mean miss knowledge.

Patchouli: Hi -cough- jeremy.

Jeremy: I think you might need some sunshine, and your inhaler.

Patchouli: Hmm, by any chance are you new here jeremy.

Jeremy: (And no in sight, just the way I like it) Yes I am.

(jeremy explains everything, excluding where he stayed at)

Patchouli: I see.

?: Hi jeremy, i'm koakuma.

Jeremy: Hi koakuma.

Koakuma: So your looking for a job as?

Jeremy: Either back up chief maid or whatever position you girls are gonna put me in.

Sakuya: You mean Junior maid.

Jeremy: Yeah that one.

Sakuya: Ok just being sure.

(jeremy and sakuya say good bye to patchouli and koakuma and move on with the tour)

Jeremy: Where are we going to next sakuya?

Sakuya: To milady's sister room.

Jeremy: Oh.. Ok.

Sakuya: You ok jeremy?

Jeremy: .

(they get to flandre's room)

Sakuya: We're here.

Jeremy: So this is where flandre is at, seems too nice.

(they go in the room)

Jeremy: Hmm? Where's flandre?

Sakuya: She must be roaming around the mansion.

Jeremy: Ok.

Sakuya: Let's continue the tour shall we.

(they continued on with the tour)

Sakuya: This is the kitchen.

Jeremy: Cool, it looks nice and maintained.

Sakuya: Why thank you.

Jeremy: Your welcome sakuya.

(they continued with the tour, visiting the shower room, seeing a couple of fairy maids, and visiting the dining room)

Jeremy: This is awesome sakuya thank you for this lovely tour.

Sakuya: Your welcome jeremy, do you want to visit the mistress's room?

Jeremy: Mhm.

(they go to remilia's room)

Sakuya: Here it is, milday's room.

(sakuya opens the door and we see a blue hair girl with vampire wings sitting in a throne chair)

Sakuya: Milady. we have a visitor.

?: Who is this visitor.

Sakuya: His name is jeremy, come on jeremy, you can come in.

Jeremy: Um hi m.m. milady.

?: Hello jeremy, my name is remilia scarlet.

Sakuya: Do you have anything to ask milady jeremy.

Jeremy: Um, can I um(gulps) work here?

Remilia: Hm, no.

Jeremy:?

Remilia: If your wondering why I said no is because you need to prove to me that you got what it takes to work here.

Jeremy: Ok, i'll do whatever, just name it.

Remilia: Find my sister flandre scarlet and bring her back here.

Jeremy: Ok, I can do it, you can count on me milady.

(jeremy get's out of remilia's room)

Remilia: Brave boy.

Sakuya: He's a goner isn't he?

Remilia: Mhm.

(back to jeremy, time 2pm)

Jeremy: Now where would flandre be, let's see, she has blonde hair in a ponytail, wears a red dress, and is very playful and destructive, now where am I gonna find her(something touches his back, he turns around and sees flandre) Oh hi flandre, wait, something tells me the devil was looking for me, crap.

Flandre: Hi, you wanna play?

Jeremy: No, I need to get you to your sister's room.

Flandre: No.

Jeremy: Ugh, fine, if I play with you, then will you come with me to your sister's room.

Flandre: Mhm.

Jeremy:(in mind) this won't end well. Ok let's play.

(flandre shoots bullets at jeremy)

Jeremy: Crap, I can't let her damage the mansion, but also need to get the heck going before I end up shot.

(jeremy runs for it, with flandre chasing him, shooting bullets at him, jeremy hides around a corner)

Jeremy: pant, pant, Ok, I need to get her somehow so I can fight back, oh I wish I had something to help me out.

Flandre:(looking for jeremy) Come on new target, where are you hiding?

Jeremy: Ugh, I need to get to flandre and stop her.

Maid: Um what are you doing here.

Jeremy: I got nothing, I gotta get flandre back to remilia.

Maid 2: Are you baka, you can't get her, she'll kill you.

Jeremy: Like heck she will.

(jeremy exits the kitchen and looks for flandre)

Jeremy: I'm here flandre, where are you.

Flandre: I'm here.

(flandre shoots more bullets, but jeremy hits them back at her, but she swings at them and they disappear, while distracted, jeremy sneaks up behind her and puts her in a sleeper hold)

Jeremy: Sweet.

Flandre: Get off of, (slowly loses conciousness) me.

(jeremy grabs flandre and runs back to remilia's room, back at remilia's room)

Jeremy: There, i've brought your sister back here milady.

Flandre: Huh? Where are we?

Remilia: So you brought her back, and not much damage done to the inside of the mansion, congrats jeremy.

Sakuya: You did it jeremy.

Mind: You now have access to the submission's style.

Jeremy: Yay,(in mind) oh wait a sec, I hate the submission style.

Sakuya: Ok then?

Jeremy: Oh sorry.

Remilia: Explain?

Jeremy: I don't know. Well, I decided to buy some clothes from kourin, well I didn't actually buy them, but my friend did, then I got into a fight and then I felt like my fists got powered up or something, and then I was able to endure getting BBQ'd, and?

Remilia: That's quite enough.

Jeremy: Ok.

Remilia: Go and get dinner ready sakuya.

Sakuya: Yes milady.

(sakuya teleports out of there, za warudo style)

Jeremy: Um, what about me?

Remilia: Wait in here, i'll be right back.

Jeremy: Okay.

(remilia leaves her room, jeremy waiting in the room)

Jeremy: Good thing flandre went back to her room, not to be mean but she creeps me out.

Mind: I know right.

Jeremy: It's like staring death in the face, except it isn't death, it's a girl with a bloodlust.

Mind: Are you sure, there's a bunch of other girls abit scarier then flandre.

Jeremy: Yeah right, and i'm the king of gensokyo.

Mind: Back to the topic. True, we never get a chance to talk like this do we.

Jeremy: Nope, I mean everything goes so fast, it's like I don't have time to talk with my mind.

Mind: If only there was a way to talk to each other more often.

Jeremy: Well the eirin thing is the only option, but after what happen today, I doubt she'll help.

Mind: Yeah, maybe you should go over there and apologize to her.

Jeremy: Yeah, and she can take this weird pill back.

Mind: What weird pill?

Jeremy:(pulls out a pill) This one.

Mind: Hmm, well don't take it, who knows it might be poisonous.

Jeremy: Yeah, i'll keep it just incase something might happen(the pill breaks open revealing a list inside) A list?

Mind: What does it say?

Jeremy: Dear jeremy, as I already know about your styles, your gonna come across different challenges utlizing these styles, so i'll explain them to you. The streetfighter style pumps up your upper body strength and makes it so you can survive some medium falls and damage. Unforunately, your lacking in recovering health, speed, and lower strength.

Jeremy: I know about that.

Note: Ahem, to continue, the kickboxer style helps your lower body strength as well make you go faster with your run and attacks. However like sf you can't recover health, your weak to attacks, and lacking upper power.

Jeremy: Ok, your point.

Note: Who's telling the story here, you, I don't think so. Anywho the wrestler style works the opposite to streetfighter because your almost invulerable to damage, but your upper body strength isn't as strong as with sf though. Same as before with the weaknesses for sf.

Jeremy: Really, I thought?

Note: Shut it you, continuing on, the martial arts style rely on speed, meaning your faster now, though without kicking and punching power, nor toughness backing you up, your kinda on the run, but on the bright side you can regenerate health.

Jeremy: Let's just continue reading this thing.

Note: Thank you, now then, the last one is the submission style which relies on your health regenerating much better than MA, but kicking is worst than KB, the weaknesses basically is can't withstand damage, doesn't do punch damage, and isn't fast. So with that hope you choose the right styles to combine, well i'm out pimps.

Jeremy and Mind: Signed the mysterious s.

Mind: Mysterious S?

Jeremy: Hmm, if this mysterious s is telling the truth, then well that's all I need to know.

(a maid comes in)

Maid: Jeremy, milady wants to see you now.

Jeremy: Ok.

(Scarlet Dining room, time 5pm)

Jeremy: I'm here.

Remilia: Good, take a seat.

(jeremy sits on a chair right next to sakuya)

Remilia: So you actually want to work here jeremy?

Jeremy: Yes remilia.

Remilia: Well, we here at the scarlet devil mansion, um play something else plz.

Jeremy: Crap, I was listening to something, let it finish and i'll look for some touhou music, which by the way isn't bad, I like sakuya and flandre's theme.

(everyone takes a break, we'll be back in a few)

Jeremy: So how have you've been remilia, oh right back, ahem, continue.

Remilia: Right, We here at the scarlet devil mansion go through a ritual of some sort.

Jeremy: Be right back.

All: Ugh.

Jeremy: I swear i'm gonna get irritated for this, anyways what kind of ritual?

Mind: Must be the, bite you ritual or stay in the room with flandre.

Jeremy:(in mind) I'll say those two.

(can't think of what song to listen to next, techinically I was gonna listen to something, but I can't)

Sakuya: Uh, jeremy, are you ok?

Jeremy: Yep, i'm fine thanks for asking.

Remilia: Ok here's the ritual, it's a surprise, but I will tell you this, you probably might not want to join after it's done.

Jeremy: Got it, sorry.

Remilia: Ok, grab your things from marisa and?

Jeremy: Wait what the heck, how you know I lived with marisa?

Remilia: She flew out of here earlier, sakuya told me that she was here.

Jeremy: Ugh, ok you got me red handed, I lived with marisa, she paid for the items, and she was the one taking me here to the SDM.

Remilia: But why did she leave?

Jeremy: Because she thought if she went to steal some of patchouli's books, it would have messed up my chance at getting a job here, I'll thank her for not stealing patchouli's books by getting her something.

Sakuya: Like?

Jeremy: Some glasses.

Sakuya: Glasses?

Jeremy: I don't know what to get because I can't give her patchouli's books, i'll get fired and probably killed.

Sakuya: Oh I see, you want her to have glasses incase her eyesight worsens from the reading.

Jeremy: Mhm, I owe it to her since she let me live at her place, it just wouldn't feel right.

Remilia: Ok jeremy, go get your stuff from her and you'll be all set ok.

Jeremy: Yes milady.

(jeremy exits the dining room, the mansion, get's on the broom and flies)

Sakuya: I hope he'll aleast survive the ritual, wait, I don't even know about this 'ritual'.

(jeremy makes it to marisa's house, time 7:01pm)

Marisa: Welcome back ze, oh right alice left you something.

Jeremy: She did?

(marisa hands jeremy a jeremy doll, lol)

Jeremy: She actually made it, and it doesn't look half bad.

Marisa: She really does know how to make dolls.

Jeremy: Marisa, I want you to keep it, i'm not gonna be here anymore.

Marisa: Your going back home ze?

Jeremy: No, that would end the series, i'm going to live at the SDM now, hence why I came to get my stuff.

Marisa: Oh, so we'll be able to see each other again right ze?

Jeremy: Of course, and if I get fired, well can I come back here to stay with you.

Marisa: Of course, your always welcome here ze.

Jeremy: Thanks marisa(hugs her) hopefully we don't end up fighting each other. I'll see ya around marisa.

Marisa: Me too jeremy, good bye.

(jeremy get's on his broom and flies back to the SDM, time 7:13pm)

Jeremy: I'm gonna miss marisa, sure she's a thief, but hey, aleast she knows how to be one.

(jeremy arrives at the SDM, time 7:19, also jeremy your not in the mansion, why are you still playing touhou music)

Jeremy: Because I want to, well here I am, starting a new life at SDM tomorrow.

(a few minutes after jeremy left)

Sakuya: Miliady, we need to talk.

Remilia: What is it sakuya.

Sakuya: What is this 'ritual' and how come I never heard of it.

Remilia: 1 basically I sense that he can't be trusted since he was with marisa, so i'll test him and see if he can be trusted working here, and 2 because I trust you, so you don't have to go through the ritual.

Sakuya: Um ok, i'll just go back to work then milady.

Remilia: You do that.

(sakuya leaves remilia's throne room)

(back to jeremy, time 7:32, jeremy is looking for a room)

Jeremy: I wonder if sakuya can help me find a room(sees sakuya) Hi sakuya.

Sakuya: Jeremy, you got to get out of here.

Jeremy: Let me guess, something bad is gonna happen to me right, I can take it, I mean come on I brought flandre to remilia without much of a problem.

(why does sakuya's music sound cool, but abit unfitting for her, aleast swr had something fitting for her, well that and pofv)

Sakuya: I don't know ask zun.

Jeremy: Again, it's cool, just well sounds abit unfitting for you sakuya.

Sakuya: Again, ask zun, ok let's get back to the story at hand.

Jeremy: Yeah your right.

Sakuya: Yeah I know but your in serious danger.

Jeremy: Don't worry about me, i'll be fine with whatever remilia throws at me.

Sakuya: Ok, if you insist.

(sakuya leads jeremy to his room)

Jeremy: Hey sakuya?

Sakuya: Yes jeremy.

Jeremy: Not trying to sound like a pervert, or a jerk, but why do you, nevermind because you'll knive me to death.

Sakuya: Is it about my breasts?

Jeremy: Um, yeah.

Sakuya: -sigh- what about them?

Jeremy: I don't mind if your flat chested.

Sakuya: Wait, you don't?

Jeremy: Nope, besides I already know why you wear those?

Sakuya: Ok, how?

Jeremy: Remilia, that is all.

Sakuya: Ok so you know about my breasts and why i'm super sensitive about them.

Jeremy: Yup, sorry if I said anything offensive about your breasts.

Sakuya: No, you didn't say anything offensive about them.

(a few minutes pass)

Jeremy: Are we there yet.

Sakuya: Yep.

(sakuya uses a key to open the door, they go in)

Jeremy: So this is where i'll be staying?

Sakuya: Yep.

Jeremy: Well I better go get settled in, thanks sakuya for the tour and stuff.

Sakuya: No problem, well good night, you got a very busy day starting tomorrow ok.

Jeremy: Ok sakuya.

(sakuya leaves the room, jeremy get's unpacking, jeremy is done unpacking and is ready to go to bed, time 8:58pm)

Jeremy: -yawn- well I better get some sleep, I wouldn't want to be sleepy on the first day on the job like china, well good night mind.

Mind: Good night jeremy.

(jeremy falls asleep)

(later, time midnight)

(someone enters jeremy's room)

?: Let's see if your strong enough, jeremy.

(it bites jeremy, started sucking out his blood, but jeremy is aroused by this, the heck)

Jeremy:(blushes)

?'s mind: He actually likes getting bitten in the neck, what is he, he ain't human, he shouldn't be liking this.

Jeremy:(blushes) Remilia?

Remilia's mind: Darn, i've been spotted.

(remilia stops drinking jeremy's blood and get's off him)

Jeremy: Ugh(slowly gets out of bed, feeling dizzy from blood loss) woah craaaap(faints)

Remilia: Um, your welcome?

(remilia leaves jeremy's room and sees sakuya)

Sakuya: Please milady tell me you didn't kill him.

Remilia: No, but he's a strange one, I guess he'll be working here now then since he's showing no signs of giving up, sakuya, go pick him up and put him back in his bed.

Sakuya: Yes milady.

(remilia leaves, sakuya goes to jeremy's room and picks him up and put him in bed)

Sakuya's mind: Strange for someone to like getting bitten, are you any chance a masocist, well i'll ask him that tomorrow, good night jeremy.

(sakuya leaves his room and goes to bed herself)

(well that ends the chapter, now for the epilouge)

Jeremy: Well this has been a fun season, I got a chance to hang with Marisa, and manage to talk to Alice, she's very nice when she's not in her fangirl phase.

Jeremy: Reimu a nice person, though i'll need to be careful, she'll probably make me donate something to her one day.

Jeremy: Talking to Hong was nice, I wonder if I can learn Kung Fu from her.

Jeremy: Cirno is still a baka, but I like her, after all a game or movie has to have an idiot, otherwise it wouldn't be funny alot of times.

Jeremy: Tewi, still cute as ever and Reisen, still looking cool, wish I had more time to spend with the Eintei gang, well that and Dayousei.

Jeremy: Sakuya, still the lovely maid(even though she didn't stop time or threw knives) I know and love, Remilia, such a lovely vampire, Flandre, still a fun nut like always, patchouli still dealing with health problems and asthma, didn't get a chance to hang around Koakuma much neither, well that's all for this chapter of the day in life of Jeremy, hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, i'll try and make a new chapter for it somewhat soon.


End file.
